Near's Successor
by The Next L
Summary: Near decides to train his successor differently than how he was trained, but will her mysterious past, and his emerging emotions, make this a mistake? Near/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hey everyone! I had an idea in the middle of class, and, TADA! This story was born! And to everyone who is reading "Saved by a monster" Don't worry; I will still write it, I just need to get this out before I lose it! Watari hit it!**_

_**Watari: Yes ma'am. Now presenting "Near's Successor". The author does not own Death Note.**_

Near:

I looked over the bio one more time before making my decision. Unlike the last L, I have no problem choosing a successor. Also unlike my predecessor, I feel the need to train her personally.

I looked up at Roger and he nodded. I had already explained my plan to him. After handing him my decision, he left to tell her. I stood and walked over to the window seat. As I looked out, I saw her twirling her black hair around a pale finger while gently swinging. She stared into space and looked to be deep in thought with something that bothered her. She snapped out of it as Roger approached her. She stood up and straightened out her white dress. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail by a white ribbon.

This was the girl I chose to become my successor.

This girl was the #1 student at the orphanage. She chose the name Alice, after her favorite story book.

I went over to my blocks and called one of the aids into the room. I had them deliver a few "packages" to her room. I had Linder help me in choosing most of the, but I added my own personal touch. She told me it would show Alice that I was "Approachable" and not seem so "Cold". I wonder if it will work. I wonder if she will like them…..

_**Me: Good? Bad? Keep going? Go die in a hole? TALK TO ME PEOPLE, OR ELSE I'M GONNA- *Faints***_

_**BB: *catches her as L pulls a needle out of her arm* Shhhhh it's okay, baby girl. They know to review and give you feed back, because if they do, they get Lollypop all to themselves.**_

_**L: Wait- WHAT!? *Faints***_

_**BB: *pulls needle out and drops him on the floor* Oops…;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: (Runs in) I'm BACK! *trips and lands on top of Near***_

_**Alice: Oh dear….**_

_**Mello: *laughing so hard he falls to the floor***_

_**BB: Idiot**_

_**Near: Would you mind getting off of me?**_

_**Me: *blushes and stands up* Y-yep! N-no problem! *falls out of bed***_

_**Alice: About time you got up. You were dreaming about Near again, huh?**_

_**Me: *blush***_

_**Watari: The next L does not own death note, only her overly active imagination. **_

_**Me: HEY!**_

_**Alice: Shut up and eat your jam.**_

_**Me: Fine.**_

Alice's POV:

As I ran the last few "accidents" through my mind, I frowned. Being #1 was not a position that many people could stand, not because of the work, but because of the hatred one gets for being better than everyone else. I have been assured by Roger that the last L went through this, but that doesn't make me any happier.

I sighed and twirled my hair, continuing to softly swing, lost in my thoughts of those who hated me. The motions were supposed to take me to my "happy place", but as usual, it did not work. There was no happy place for me, even back before I came to this institute. There weren't even memories.

I soon heard footsteps and stopped, thinking it was them coming back to hurt me again, but when I saw Roger I stood and waited for what he had to say. Of course it would never be about the bullying. No, if the current L had to deal with it, so did I. If I didn't, I wasn't cut out to be a successor.

When he reached me, he began to speak, "I have great news for you, Alice!" I waited for his 'Great news' with an emotionless face, "L has decided to personally train you!" I was shocked and I knew my face was showing it at the moment. His smile slowly faded when I didn't give him the reaction he expected, "is something wrong?" I shook my head and forced a smile.

"No, nothing is wrong! I'm just in shock, that's all!" His face lit up once more.

"Great! You leave tomorrow, so go head up and get packed!" I nodded and quickly took my leave.

As I headed for my room, my thoughts filled with what I knew of L. I knew that the first L had never shown his identity to anyone until the Kira case, and he was killed as a result. I also knew that this L was different. He must be to want to train me himself. This L also was said to be emotionless. I laughed to myself, 'Better to be emotionless, than a fake.' I couldn't help but dislike that every decision was being made for me. What if I didn't want to be the next L? What if I didn't want to leave the institution? What if I didn't want to have been found half dead in that field? Of course I did in all cases, but no one asked ME. They all still saw me as a child. How pathetic. I was smarter than all of them. In only 5 years, I have learned 8 langue's, and finished elementary through college. I could have probably done more if I still had my memories.

When I was 12, I was found half dead and unconscious in a middle of some elderly people's field. They took me in and cared for me me, until they saw how intelligent I was and sent me here. From there on I had to study to become that L's successor. 2 years later, Kira was dead and I was pushed even harder to succeed. And I did. At age 17 I was L's successor, and one of the loneliest people I know. At least others have memories of being with someone. For all I know, someone I loved did this to me.

I shook the thoughts away as I reached my room. As soon as I entered, I noticed a pile of packages on my bed. I walked closer to them, cautious if it were a prank by the other students. I noticed a note and read it.

_Dear Alice,_

_I hope the gifts are to your liking._

_I will see you soon._

_L_

I looked back to the gifts, and to the note. I studied the writing, and decided that it matched none of the other students. Still being cautious I opened the lid of the top box slowly. Inside was I dress I would have picked out for myself. Same color, same design. 'How did he know?' I opened the rest of the boxes and found other items that were to my taste. After opening the last box, I noticed a small white bag. Inside was a doll, a little doll, with blond ringlets and blue eyes, with a blue dress to match.

"Alice….." I whispered as my eyes started to water. Whether he knew it or not, L just gave me the greatest present I have ever received in my life.

I sat in my room with 'Alice' until it was time for dinner, and decided to bring her with me, so that I would not be lonely. When I entered the dinning roo, I noticed a pale boy with white hair sitting alone. I shrugged it away. I sat by myself, like always, and was content until James and his gang showed up.

James was 18, in second place, and extremely sexist. He was also my worst bully. He quickly pulled Alice out of my arms as I walked past hi and held her above my head. No matter how hard I tried to get her back, he just laughed and held her higher. My eyes were filling with tears, until he gasped and fell to his knees, as if they had just given out. Behind hi was the pale boy, who now had an arm wrapped around his neck.

"Give back the doll or else there will be consequences," He said while slowly tightening his grip on James's neck. His eyes widened in fear, and quickly held out my doll to me. I grabbed her back and stepped away quickly. The white haired boy let go, and James fell to the floor panting. He left the room, and I quickly followed. I soon caught up to him, because he had stopped at the end of the hallway after hearing me come after him.

"Thank you, you don't know what that meant to me," He turned around and nodded before walking away again, "Wait, what's your name?" He stopped once more.

"I have a question for you first. Do you like the doll?" I nodded my head.

"It's very special to me," He gave a small, barely existent smile.

"My name…is Near."

_**Me: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUHHHHHHHH *eats BB's jam***_

_**BB : 0.0 *chases after Author and the jam* GIMME !**_

_**Me: HELP!**_

_**Alice:0.o**_

_**Near:0.o**_

_**Mello: Well a long as she doesn't steal my chocolate- *Said chocolate gets taken as she runs past* GET BACK HERE!**_

_**Matt: Beep-boop-bop-beep-beep-boo-bop**_

_***Everyone stops and gives him a strange look***_

_**Matt: *looks up* What?**_

_**Me: *runs at the reader* If you review, I will give you either BB's Jam, or Mello's Chocolate, Your choice!**_

_**Near: Well I'm not appearing unless I get 5 reveiws.**_

_**BB: Whatever. NOW GIMME BACK MY JAM!**_

_**ME: GOODIGHT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: 0.0**_

_**BB: What?**_

_**Me: 0.0**_

_**Near: L, I think there is something wrong with her…..**_

_**L: K? Hello? *Waves hand in front of authors face***_

_**Me: *snaps out of it and gets teary* I…..love you guys….so much….! *grabs onto Near and starts bawling***_

_**BB: *looks shocked* WTH?!**_

_**L: *checks computer screen* Oh, that explains it….**_

_***Everyone (except Near) goes and reads what's on the screen***_

_**Everyone: Oh…**_

_**L: I would like to thank you all, on the behalf of the author. She seems to be very touched by your comments.**_

_**Me: *still crying tears of joy***_

_**L: Watari?**_

_**Watari: Yes, sir. The Next L does not own Death Note.**_

_**L: Good, on with the story.**_

_**Near: …..Help…*passes out***_

Near's POV:

I quickly returned to my room after the encounter with my successor. As soon as the door was closed, I walked over to my blocks and used them to keep my hands busy as I tried to figure out my actions, and the possible consequences of them. My questions flew around my mind until I decided to answer them, one by one.

Why had I helped her?

It was a common reaction. She was my successor; I was supposed to help her. It was my job. Also, that boy had stolen her present from her. That had to be dealt with. I made a note to talk to Roger about him.

Why did I talk to her?

I was the polite thing to do. _'So what? You never did that before,'_ I pushed the other part of my mind away. The sarcastic and cruel part, the part that sometimes cared, the useless part, the _emotional _part. It pushed back, _'You also never helped anyone before, what's up with that? Don't tell me that you care about her,'_ I shook my head of the thought. I didn't have time to care about people. They waste time and energy, just like emotions.

'_So why did you give her your name?' _

I stopped playing with the blocks for a moment before I rolled my eyes and continued to build my pyramid. I gave her my alias because I might need it later. NOT because I cared about her.

I quickly dropped my argument with myself after heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," I said before Linder walked in. With her she brought a file, a glass of water, and a pill bottle.

"You forgot to take your pills at dinner, and Roger wanted me to give you this case to look over," I nodded before taking my pill and the glass of water from her. After I swallowed my pill, I slowly started to feel the annoying side of my mind go away, so that I could concentrate. Linder was one of the few people who knew I took the medicine, and knew the consequences of what would happen if I didn't have them. After the incident caused by her forgetting to pick them up, she never forgot again. I think she was shocked at how loud I could scream.

After taking the pill, I began to look over the case. It was a serial killer in America. His victims were all females between the ages of 14-22, and all were orphans. They all looked like they had been beaten long before they had been killed. And at each crime scene there was a note to his identity. This would be the perfect first case for Alice to work on.

"Tell Roger we'll take the case," she nodded and walked towards the door. Before she opened it however, she stopped.

"Did she like the doll you picked out?" I gave a small smile and nodded.

"I think she did," She smiled, like a mother whose child had fallen in love for the first time, and then left the room. I shook my head at the analogy before glaring at my blocks and knocking them over and starting on my usual puzzle. I needed to figure out my plan for Alice.

I was already in the car by the time she walked down with her luggage. She was in a grey dress today, with a matching ribbon in her hair, dragging behind her a black suitcase. When she got into the car, she saw me immediately and the small smile on her face quickly dropped.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at me suspiciously, which was reasonable since she didn't know who I really was.

"L wanted me to accompany you to see him. I'm going to help you while you're working with him," She glared at me.

"I don't need a babysitter!" her eyes shot open at the shock of having snapped. I just kept my face emotionless like usual, but it was hard not to laugh at her expression, "I'm sorry that was rude. If that's what L thinks is best, then I should respect his wishes," She looked down at the doll in her hands, and my eyes followed hers. She smiled at the doll, a little smile, but still there. It made me smile as well.

As we pulled out of Wammy's she leaned up against the back of her seat and fell asleep. She looked so calm, like an innocent child. 'Awwww isn't that cute. Puppy love huh? You're both seen as children, so you have that much in common at least' I groaned and put my head in my hands. I needed my pills.

I opened the bag I had with me and took out my pill bottle and a water bottle. After taking my pills I took the file out of my bag and began to look over it again. As I looked over the pictures of the cadavers, Alice moved in her sleep and ended up with her head on my shoulder. I moved my head slightly to look at her and smiled before going back to my paperwork.

An hour later we slowed to a stop, because we were at a rest stop. Linder decided that it was a good time to check up on us, since no one could see us through the glass separating the driver from us. She began to speak as soon as the door opened.

"Hey Near-" She stopped talking as she saw the position we were in, "Umm…..should I come back later?" She smirked as I glared at her. About a half an hour earlier Alice had decided that she was going to 'snuggle' her new 'teddy bear'. Me. My other side would be having a field day with this. I stared daggers at the blond.

"What do you want, Linder?" She sighed.

"I was wondering if you two wanted something to eat, but since she's sleeping we can stop again later," She began to get out before stopping like she just remembered something, "Did you take your-?" I raised my hand to stop her.

"I already took it. If not, I would not be very happy right now," She nodded and closed the door.

As we pulled out of the rest stop, I put the file to the side and laid my head on top of hers. 'If she gets to sleep, then so do I…..'

_**Me: TADA!**_

_**Near: I'm crazy?**_

_**Me: Not quiet….. **_

_**Alice: He hears voices?**_

_**Me: No, not-**_

_**Linder: I always knew he was crazy-!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP!**_

_**Linder: 0.0**_

_**Alice: 0.0**_

_**Near: 0.0**_

_***Silence***_

_**Me: It will all be explained…NEXT TIME!**_

_**Near: I Hate you**_

_**Me: Love you too Darling! SO that means…ummmm…hmmmm…10 reviews for the next chappy! Also! I would like to thank my AMAZING BETA FOR HER HELP! THANK YOU COMETGIRL2323! BYE!**_


End file.
